


Captured Memories

by MoonshineEvelyn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, One Shot, Pictures, nothing else, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshineEvelyn/pseuds/MoonshineEvelyn
Summary: Sansa and Sandor are moving in together!Sansa realizes that her boyfriend doesn't have any childhood pictures.What does she do?





	Captured Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a one shot before. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Sansa sat down on the sofa next to Sandor with a big sigh.  
  
He had given up hours ago and had instead resorted to watching Daredevil on Netflix.  
  
Sansa looked around the living. The amount of unopened boxes lying around was maddening. When Sandor had asked her to move in with him, she had readily said yes. She wanted to wake up in his arms every morning and not worry about having to go back to her place. She wanted to stand next to him and cook in the kitchen. She wanted to spend lazy Sunday afternoon wearing the baggiest clothes and watching television until their stomachs grumble and then feast of greasy takeouts. She wanted to stay cooped up inside the house and make out till they ran out of breath. She wanted to grab him any time of the day and drag him to the nearest surface to have her wicked ways with him. She wanted all of that, a hundred times over.  
  
What she did not anticipate that would entail was the massive relocating of her stuff.  
  
She owned a good amount of clothes but now, with five boxes of **clothes** labelled on them remaining unopened, she questioned the absurd amount of things that she owned.  
  
Above all of this, she had the _brilliant_ idea of taking a trip to her parent’s house to bring some of the things over. She knew Sandor’s house didn’t have all that she required and she had to leave some of her things back in the apartment she shared with Jeyne, so unless she chose to buy the things, the easier option was to go home and grab them. She looked over to where those boxes were. They were a whole other heap that she had to unpack. Urgh.  
  
Sansa’s eyes narrowed on a bag that her mom had thrust in her hands before she left. It was a simple leather bag, the kind that opens up to look like a rectangular box. Her mother had said that she found some things while cleaning the store and she wanted Sansa to have these.  
  
She walked up to where the bag was kept and picked it up and examined it. She went back to the sofa and sat down and began unzipping it.  
  
Pictures.  
  
Lots and lots of pictures.  
  
All through Sansa’s birth to her high school graduation.  
  
Sansa took out all the pictures and settled down close to Sandor’s body. He automatically lifted his arms and Sansa settled against his chest. She leaned into him completely and threw her shoes off and lifted her legs on to the couch. Sandor’s attention was still on the television but the hand around her body curled and began playing with her hair. She smiled softly. That man had a soft spot for her hair since the beginning.  
  
She began looking at the pictures. The first was of her on the day she was born, tucked into Eddard Stark’s arms. The man was looking at the baby with a besotted look on his face and Sansa had that little cute bow of her lip and her little button nose. She cooed softly at baby version of herself. She felt Sandor shift behind her.  
  
“Look babe! Its baby Sansy pants” she said and waved the picture in her hands.  
  
He huffed at being called “babe” and snatched the picture from her hands. She sat up straighter and saw him as he looked at the picture. She saw his lips turn up a little. The man was endearing in the way that he loved her. She loved him with all her being but sometimes when she caught him looking at her, she wondered if she could ever love him even a quarter of how much he loved her. It didn’t matter. She would spend the rest of her life living up to the amount of devotion and love the man had for her.  
  
“You were a cute little shit, little bird.”  
  
Sansa giggled at his compliment and began showing him all the pictures she had. She showed the one of her first day of kindergarten, holding her mother’s hand and flashing a toothy grin at camera; the first day of school, wearing a pink tutu and her hair tied high, picture of the thanksgiving play where she was dressed as lobster number two; a picture of her crying while sitting on Santa’s lap; a picture of her with baby Bran; one of her teaching Rickon how to walk…  
  
There were so many in the pile, some of hers alone and others with friends and family.  
  
She passed each to Sandor and he looked lovingly at every single one of them. He commented on her dress ( _what were you thinking while choosing that outfit, Sansa?_ ), on her sister featuring in those pictures ( _why does the little bitch look murderous even as a toddler?_ ) and even her mother ( _that woman gives me the chills even if she’s holding two children in her arms_ ).  
  
At some point, they opened a glass of wine and muted the television and completely focused on the pictures. They laughed at the evidence of Sansa’s first baking experience, a crying mess with flour and sugar all over her face and cooed when they saw the first moment a teenage Sansa held Rickon in her arms. By the time the pile was examined thoroughly, Sandor was sitting on the recliner, Sansa perched on his lap, their empty glasses on the table next to them and pictures scattered all across their laps.  
  
Sansa kept the last one aside, the one of her high school graduation, and turned to Sandor.  
  
“What about you? Have any pictures of baby Sandor lying around?”  
  
Sansa saw his shoulders stiffen and saw as his posture gained rigidity to them. The thighs she was perched on became hard and unforgiving and the arms that held her to him gently began tensing.  
  
“What makes you think I got pictures lying around the house, woman? Do I look like a fucking model to you?” he asked with a bark in his voice.  
  
It did nothing to fool Sansa.  
  
When she had just known him, she had thought he was a bitter, mean man, destined to die alone with that ridiculous sour attitude of his. After months of knowing him and eight months of being in a relationship with him, she knew better.  
  
She placed her hand on his scarred check, her pinkie against the remnants of his ear and her thumb against tracing the skin under his eyes. As her thumb traced his skin, she saw the tension leave his body and saw his shoulders sag.  
  
“They never bothered, did they?” she asked gently.  
  
“Those fuckers never did. After the accident, it was pointless to even try taking pictures.”  
  
They didn’t need to elaborate on who they was talking about. She knew enough about his family, his mother who died shortly after his birth, his sister who fell sick and died at a young age and his father and brother, the two men who ruined a small, innocent boy. He told her about them all long ago and she understood his pain and his vices and it only reinforced her belief that this was a precious, wonderful man, ruined by others, but meant for so much greatness.  
  
Her heart broke for the boy in him. The best part about having pictures of her childhood was that she could relive them. Or at least see them and reminisce about the days. She supposed that for a childhood like his, the less the reminders, the better. Yet, it was so cruel to enforce such a harsh upbringing on a boy.  
  
She pushed herself closer to him and gave him few kisses on his cheek. She kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his forehead, his brow, his bumpy nose and then his cheeks a little bit more.  
  
“Stop with the pecking, little bird.” He grunted.  
  
Sansa pouted like a little child. “Fine. I won’t give you any more kisses.” She crossed her arms and sat up straight on his lap.  
  
“Come here, you.” He growled and yanked her closer. Sansa yelped but the noise melted halfway as his lips met hers. Her arms moved from in front of her chest to around his shoulders and she kissed him tenderly. One of his arms rounded her waist whereas the other one tangled in her hair. They kissed for a while and when they separated, Sansa smiled at him and placed another brief kiss on his lips. She then settled on his chest and curled herself around him completely. Sandor reached for the remote on the table and Sansa pulled out her phone.  
  
That’s when she was struck with the idea.  
  
She opened her camera app, flipped the camera and held it in front of them. She clicked the picture before Sandor could protest.  
  
He heard the camera click and looked down at her with a furious expression on his face,  
  
“The fuck do you think you are doing?” he asked.  
  
“Look” Sansa said simply and held the picture up for his inspection. Sansa was sprawled on Sandor like a parasite clutching on to him for dear life. A smile lit her face while Sandor scowled at whatever he was looking at on the television. One would think that instead of watching a superhero show, he was interrogating a serial killer, with that serious look on his face. Nonetheless, the picture was perfect. In the background, there were numerous boxes piled up.  
  
“Move in Day” she captioned the picture and looked up at him with a smile.  
  
He kept looking at her like she was speaking German or something.  
  
“You don’t have any pictures from before. Doesn’t mean we can’t start now. We’ll take pictures of all our milestones and fill up this entire place with frames of captured memories” she said lifting her arms and pointing to the bare walls of the living room.  
  
She turned to him and he was still looking at her, but now with a tender expression on his face.  
  
He moved his hand to cup her face and gently kissed her on the lip.  
  
“Aye woman, as you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Criticism?
> 
> Find me on tumblr moonshinevelynme-shee


End file.
